Establishment of a SAN may be difficult due to the user's failure to follow set-up guidelines and to read provided literature. While a more sophisticated user having a certain level of knowledge regarding the network may implement his or her own knowledge and successfully establish the network, a less sophisticated user may have to rely on technical support, which increases expenses for the manufacturer, or obtain the services of an experienced technician to assist in establishing the network. Technical support for establishing a SAN is often difficult as support personnel spend an extensive amount of time isolating configuration issues by telephonic communication. SAN configurations often are highly dependent on the end user's needs, thereby requiring proper configuration selection to ensure maximum capability for the overall SAN. These efforts may be exasperated by incorrect information provided by the on-site personnel requiring assistance. Further difficulties include a user selecting additional components which are not certified for the SAN.
Utilization of extensive literature, provided with an array system, is problematic as the documentation may be misinterpreted by the end user. In other instances, the end user will avoid reading the documentation altogether or only read selected sections thus potentially missing key information.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for configuration verification, recommendation and animation for aiding in establishing a SAN to permit lesser experienced personnel to establish a SAN without the drawbacks previously experienced.